papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi Sphinx
|place = World 2|shop = None|lead = None|species = Spinies, Dry Bones|maj = Unknown|min = Unknown|enemy = Kamek, Dry Bones, Sombrero Guy, Spiny|tattle = TBA}}Yoshi Sphinx is the second level of World 2, having been seen in the distance from Drybake Desert. The entrance area of this level is rather small having a pipe and a full view of the sphinx. This view shows a chest that will be discussed later on. Going through the pipe leads outside of the Yoshi Sphinx where the majority of this level takes place. There are a lot of spinies surrounding the area here, and a band of Shy Guys can be seen up on a ledge. The main entrance into this sphinx is at the front of it, but if you go around the far side you can also find a secret room entrance. The first interior room you enter has the bones of a dry bones, and two torches. One is lit and one is unlit. If you light both of the torches, the dry bones will come to life and try to attack you. If you turn both of them off, the room becomes almost pitch black. The room directly right to here also has two torches. If you turn off one or both of them, you can see a light coming from a wall panel. If you hammer this panel, you can find the exit to this room. The next room has many doorways that can be taken. Heading directly left leads to the secret room on the far side of the Sphinx. If you jump down here, you have to walk all the way back around. Heading towards the back leads to a small path up to the Sombrero Guy hiding here. Heading directly right leads to a room with two right exits. Both lead to different sides of a staircase, and if you drop down forward here carefully, you can land on the platform with the Sombrero Guy, the Maraca Guy, and the Accordion Guy. There is seemingly no benefit to defeating them. Heading into the door behind the column is the correct way to go. It leads to a staircase up to the back of the Yoshi Sphinx. When you first get up here, you will be fought by Shell Shock. These are a parade of three Paratroopas. They are fairly easy to beat overall despite having fairly high health. After you defeat them you can open the staircase up to the comet piece. Tablet Piece The second Tablet Piece is found in this level. If you go past the Comet Piece and enter the head of the Yoshi Sphinx, you enter a hallway with Dry Bones. The light bulb thing is found here. There is a staircase leading up that leads to a small room connected to another room. If you go in the right room and hammer the left wall, you create a ramp up to two windows leading outside. Going outside leads to the top of the Yoshi's nose. Dropping down, you can reach the sphinx's tongue with the Tablet Piece Chest. Before collecting it however, you are fought by Kamek. He turns all of your stickers into flip flops that you must use to fight him. Be careful not to use valuable stickers by accident here. Once you defeat him, you can get the Tablet Piece and head back to complete the level. Stickers and Things Found Stickers: Worn-out Jump, Jump, Shiny Jump, Iron Jump, Shiny Line Jump, Worn-out Hammer, Hammer, Shiny Hammer, Eekhammer, Hurlhammer, Hopslipper, Flashy Hopslipper, POW Block, Bone. Things: Light Bulb Secret Door: Found along the far side of the sphinx. Contains the Paper Fan thing. Secrets -The secret room on the far side of the Yoshi Sphinx contains a bunch of stickers stuck on the floor including a flashy hopslipper. -If you jump off the far side of the Yoshi Sphinx's 'saddle' you can get an HP-Up Heart. -In the room in the Yoshi Sphinx head with the make-shift ramp, hammering the right wall reveals a secret room with a few stickers. Category:Locations Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star